


'His Day Off'

by amj_ooo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Female prounous, First lemon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, My First Work in This Fandom, OK BYW, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK900 is sexy, Sensuality, came to me in a dream, some smut, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amj_ooo/pseuds/amj_ooo
Summary: Conner, well Conan finally got a day off, you [reader} tell him about some R&B music since he didn't know much about it..
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Kudos: 5





	'His Day Off'

His first day off since he got upgraded, when he came home from Cyberlife it was weird he was acting strange, he had all of his memories but something was new, he was new nonetheless. Here you two are sitting at the couch waiting for your Chinese food, Conan looked down at you with a smile ''Y/N I estimate the driver will be here in 30 minutes or so, shall I go wait by the door?" You peered up at him, a crazy look on you face but you remember that he is a android, that seems to think that he is still a slave. "Conan, you don't have to ask me, you can do what you want I'm not your master.'' you say with a chuckle. 

He nods, and gently sets your head off his lap all he had on was a black turtleneck and a pair of jeans and his work shoes, he stood by the door and started to play some type of .. was it elevator music? oh god you thought. Sitting up, turning to him. "Do you have anything else? like.. Sza or The Weeknd?" You ask him, the led light on his temple turning yellow as he tilts his head at you, you blabber on "Bryson Tiller? Frank Ocean?" you say finally looking at him, noticing his expression. "Are these Artists or songs Y/N?'' he asked perplexed ad ever, you stand up stretching your back. "Artists silly, R&B? you one of the best genres?" The android stood at the door his eyes blank for a moment taking in the information and conducting his on research in minutes. "Oh, these songs are rather.. sensual is that how its supposed to be?" he questions, you gently shrug your shoulders "it can be but some have more meaningful lyrics. He stiffens a bit as you walk into the kitchen now his eyes slowing drinking in your body, every edge and dip now seemed to be enhanced all because of some music.."y/n" he called but his throat had went dry, he was feeling hot a bit tighter in his turtle neck. 

Before he could follow you. into the kitchen he doorbell rang, swerving around opening the door with quickness and giving a small 'thank you' before closing the door setting the food on the coffee table kicking off his goofy looking work shoes and walking into the kitchen, looking at you in your sweatpants and white tee everything was simple but that's what he loved, that's what he craved, no it was you.. you were what he craved. 

*YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, DON'T READ IF light Spice MAKES YOU UNCOMFY*

'' Y/n. Could I please you? I know we hardly get time together anymore, and I think it would be nice" He leaned into your neck taking in your smell, he loved that only he could get this close to you, he placed a hand at the small of your back, secretly taking your temperature. "You're so warm. love.. is it because of me?" he gently nibbled on your ear ever so lightly that it sent chills down your spine. Being honest? he was a a master at getting you just right for him. You cooed out breathlessly, "You are such a tease sometimes you know?"

He only smiled in response, picking you turning you towards him, placing you on the couch and moving in between your legs, you laced you arms around his neck placing a kiss on his lips and he gladly returned the favor your tongues playing around enjoying this level of closeness, he moves down placing a hand on your inner thigh. Softly stroking back and forth each time his hand got closer and closer, leaving goosebumps on your skin. "May I" he asked just in case you weren't ready, he was holding the hem of your sweatpants, playing with the string. A small nod of conformation and you were half naked, laying there under him. You tug on the turtleneck wanting him to remove a article of clothing as well, "As you wish" he says pulling it off, he finally moves his hand to hem of your panties, teasingly slow on purpose of course how could he not tease his darling. 

He gently ran his middle finger up and down your folds, lightly he knew how sensitive you are and didn't want to rush you in any way, "Conan~.." you whispered gentle, earning a small hum from the bot atop of you, without hesitation he slide the finger into your hole a small groan coming from his throat he loved to feel inside of you in any way possible, it sent chills throughout him to no end, knowing that he could please you in many ways. His led light suddenly flashed blue, a large sigh escaped the android as he slowly pulled his digit out of you not to hurt you. "I'm being called in." he simply muttered out.

It fell silent between you and your android lover, as he stood up walking into the kitchen washing his hands, walking back with a glum look on his face as he pulled on the black turtleneck back on along with the work shoes, that you hated. He sighed one more time, before helping you get back dressed giving you one last kiss, as he pulled away "Some day off, Huh?" he said, before walking to the door it seemed to shut hard behind him.

You stood in the living room, before saying "Fuck." with a grunt.

**Author's Note:**

> UHM, MY FRIENDS ARE READING MY WORK AND THIS IS A LIL SPICY AHHH PLEASE DONT LOOK AT ME DIFFERNT.  
> no, but I really had fun writing this, um yeah enjoy. i had some people tell me they wanted something from a male POV, ill try! but I am a girl so i don't know how good it will be, look forward to it though!  
> i luv you. and upgraded conner, yum.


End file.
